tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Chulavagga 1.1
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> First Khandhaka >> 1.1 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) FIRST KHANDHAKA I. THE TAJJANIYA KAMMA (ACTS OF REBUKE) Chapter-1. 1. At that time the Lord Buddha was staying at Jetavana, in the grove of Anatha-pindika. Now at that time the Bhikkhus who were followers of Panduka and of Lohitaka,--who themselves were makers of strife, quarrelsome, makers of disputes, given to idle talk, and raisers of legal questions in the Sangha,--used to go up to such other Bhikkhus as were the same, and say, 'Do not allow such a one, venerable Sirs, to turn you back. Discuss loud and long. You are indeed cleverer, more wise, more well informed, more able at that (than your adversaries are) and do not you be afraid of them. We too will be on your side.' By that both disputes arose which had not arisen before; and disputes which had arisen grew hotter. 2. Those Bhikkhus who were modest were annoyed, murmured, and became indignant, saying, How can the Bhikkhus who are followers of Panduka and of Lohitaka act thus.' And those Bhikkhus told the matter to the Lord Buddha. Then the Lord Buddha on that occasion, and in that connection, convened an assembly of the Order of Bhikkhus, and inquired of the Bhikkhus: 'Is it true, as they say, Bhikkhus, that those Bhikkhus who are followers of Panduka and Lohitaka,--who themselves (&c., as in §-1, down to the end)?' 'It is true, Lord!' The Great Buddha rebuked them, saying, 'This is improper, O Bhikkhus, for those foolish persons, not according to rule, unsuitable, unworthy of a Samana, unbecoming, and ought not to be done. How can these foolish persons, O Bhikkhus, who themselves (&c., as in §-1, down to the end). This will not conduce, O Bhikkhus, either to the conversion of the unconverted, or to the increase of the converted; but rather to those who have not been converted being not converted, and to the turning back of those who have been converted.' 3. And when the Lord Buddha had rebuked those Bhikkhus in various ways,--speaking of the evils of being hard to satisfy in the matter of support or nourishment, of wishing for much, of discontent, of love of society, and of sloth; and speaking in praise of being easy to satisfy in the matter of support and nourishment, of wishing for little, of the contented man who has eradicated (evils from his mind), has quelled his passions, and is full of faith, of reverence, and of the exercise of zeal,--when he had thus held a dhamma discourse to the Bhikkhus as to what was fit and suitable in that respect, he addressed the Bhikkhus, and said: 'Let the Sangha, therefore, O Bhikkhus, carry out the Tajjaniya-kamma (Act of Rebuke) against those Bhikkhus. 4. 'Now thus, O Bhikkhus, should it be carried out. In the first place the Bhikkhus who are followers of Panduka an